Life Changer
by o.o- Angel of Darkness -o.o
Summary: Mai was hated. Len was popular. what will happen if the 2 collide? LEN X OC


Dear Random Reader,

My OC here is me so don't wonder why our names are the same.

MAIRIE

NAME: MEIWANE MAIRIE

NICKNAME: MAI / HIME-SAMA(ONLY CALLED BY HER MAIDS AND BUTLERS)

AGE:15

GENDER:GIRL

VOICE TYPE: SUPRANO

APPEARANCE: BLACK LONG HAIR TIED IN A PONYTAIL, GOLDEN COLORED EYES BUT TURNS RED WHEN MAD

PERSONALITY: COLD-HEARTED, SADIST, GENTLE ON THE INSIDE, HAS A LONG TEMPER

PAST:HER PARENTS DIED WHEN SHE WAS AT THE AGE OF 13 SHE LIVES ALONE AT THEIR MANSION

OTHER:SHE HATES MIKU AND LEN, SHE IS HEIR OF THE HEIWANE FAMILY

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Crypton high Mai noticed Len Kagamine, the most popular boy in school, was being chased by fan girls. Mai headed to her room to see her so-called annoying classmates and a tired Len. She went to her seat and turned her ipod on for the song "Paradise of Light and Shadow"

_Kyozou no rakuen no hate no__  
fukai fukai daichi no soko de__  
tada hitori inori no uta o__  
utai tsuzuru sadame_

Len's POV

I was tired being chased by fangirls and I heard her sing "Paradise of light and Shadow" my favorite song. It was her, the cold-hearted girl in school Mairie Heiwane. How can a cold-hearted girl have such a cool voice like that I just hope I won't have anything to do with her. Mr. Gakupo just walked in and told us to settle down.

"Class we are gonna have a class project and I am gonna pair you randomly." Gakupo said

Normal POV

"Ahhhhh….." the whole class whined

"Settle down Len you gonna be paired with Mai, Kaito with Meiko, Mikuo with Rin, Oliver with Miku" Gakupo said

"WHAT!?" Len said in shock

"Your project is about the biography of your partner" Gakupo said

The class went on and the bell rang it was lunch time Len went up to Mai.

"Hey, Heiwane-san about the project where do you wanna meet?"Len asked

"Your house" Mai said with a blank expression

"Uhmmm…. Okay meet me in the front gate later after classes" Len said shivering

Mai walked up to the rooftop to sit and enjoy the breeze nothing can break her calmness. Mai noticed that it was a few minutes before the bell rings so she went to her classroom when walking she received death glares from Len's fangirls. Tch… Mai was having a peaceful day class ended just in a blink of an eye. Mai went to the front gate to wait for Len. When she noticed no one was around she sang "Paradise of Light and shadow"

_Kyozou no rakuen no hate no__  
__fukai fukai daichi no soko de__  
__tada hitori inori no uta o__  
__utai tsuzuru sadame__  
_

_yukiba o nakushita kako kara__  
__meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi__  
__kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de__  
__sadame ni mi o sasagu__nani mo shirazu tada uta dake__  
__tsumuide ikite kita__  
__hare no uta o ame no uta o__  
__yasashii requiem o__  
__rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni__  
__sashi nobe rareta__  
__atatakai te sae todokazu ni_

Mai noticed Len was approaching so she stop singing.

"What took you so long?" Mai asked

"Gomen Heiwane-san if I took long time to get here I was chased by fangirls" Len explained

"It's okay… by the way just call me Mai" Mai said with no expression

"Should we go now Mai" Len said with a gentleman-like expression

"Sure" Mai said blankly

Len's house

"Let's take a break for a while?" Len asked

"Sure" Mai answered

"I'll take something to eat downstairs" Len said

"Sure" Mai answered

Len went downstairs and took some food while Mai sing "Paradise of Light and Shadow"

_Kyozou no rakuen no hate no__  
__fukai fukai daichi no soko de__  
__tada hitori inori no uta o__  
__utai tsuzuru sadame__  
_

_yukiba o nakushita kako kara__  
__meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi__  
__kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de__  
__sadame ni mi o sasagu__nani mo shirazu tada uta dake__  
__tsumuide ikite kita__  
__hare no uta o ame no uta o__  
__yasashii requiem o__  
__rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni__  
__sashi nobe rareta__  
__atatakai te sae todokazu ni__  
_

_towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai...__horobu sekai no yugami no soko de__  
__inori no uta o kanaderu sadame__  
__wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru yasashii koe ni__  
__zetsubou sae mo hohoemi ni kae__  
__namida no soko ni shizunde iku__zetsubou no rakuen no hate ni__  
__nakushita koe o sagashi motome__  
__michi naki michi o tada tooku__  
__samayoi yuku sadame_

Len heard her sing with a beautiful voice and continued with her.

_toza sareta rekishi no kage ni__  
__ubawa reshi hi o omoi nagara__  
__kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsuu ni mi modaeru__  
__towa ni tsuzuku rakuen eto negai wa todokazu ni__  
__tada yugande koe to tomo ni__  
__kie satte meguru dake__  
__ima kono te de tashikametai__  
__kimi no nukumori no oto__  
__kizu tsuku koto sae itowazu ni__watashi wa utau...__  
__(ore wa tatakau...)__araburu koe no tamashii o ubai__  
__kono yo no hate made tsuzutte nemure__  
__kono hikari o tokashi temo todokanu nara__  
__itsuwari no rakuen o kono te de __  
__owaraseru daken _

Mai looked up at Len who was singing with her. Mai stopped singing.

"Did you hear everything?" Mai asked fearful-tone

Len nodded.

"I didn't know you singing that good" Len said

"Because I wanted to keep it a secret, cause if anyone knew it I might become popular" Mai said for the first time with emotion

"What's wrong about it" Len asked

"Well since I was young I was so popular and I enjoyed it then one day I got kidnapped because of it I was locked in for 2 months they made fun of me and that was my worst experience that's why I hid being talented at singing" Mai explained

"But why did you have to conceal your emotions?" Len asked

"Do you have to ask so many questions about me?" Mai sarcastically asked

"Well I do need information for the class project so, yes" Len answered

"The reason I conceal my emotions so that no one will suspect me" Mai explained

"Why do you have such a dark past?" Len answered

"I don't know maybe because of this voice" Mai said

"Ne… it's getting late already how about let's finish this done tomorrow at your place" Len suggested

"Okay" Rin agreed

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Let's go" Len asked

"Sure" Mai agreed

_MAI'S PLACE_

"Konnichiwa Hime-sama" Mai's maids and butlers

"Please prepare something to eat" Mai asked one of her maid

"Yes Hime-sama" The maid replied

"Let's go" Mai asked

"Sure" Len said

"Hurry up my room is at the top or do you want to take the elevator?" Mai suggested

"Let's take the elevator" Len said

"Sure no problem" Mai said with a smile

Len blushed but he shook it off.

"How come you have the mansion still running" Len asked

"Even though my parents are gone the money they have are still here and because I am heir of the Heiwane family" Mai answered

"Huh" Len reacted

"Were here" Mai said

Len followed Mai to the end of the hall where he saw three door the middle door was colored pink, on the left was white, and on the right was colored black.

"Guess where my room is" Mai teasingly said

"The black one?" Len answered

"That's my private room no one has ever went in there except me, my room's door is the pink door" Mai opened the middle door to reveal her room which was surprising it was beautiful and was so girly.

"Woah… this is so unexpected" Len reacted

"Really" Mai wondered

"Yup… I thought you would really have more black in your room but it's more girly than I thought" Len commented

"I only like black when I'm in fear" Mai answered

"Uhmmm…. Why do you have a private room?"Len asked

"Do you want to go in there" Mai asked

"No it depends on you, you decide it's your room after all" Len replied

"Ok" Mai said "now let's go on with the project"

They continued it they talked and Len even herd Mai laugh. They ate dinner together and Mai felt happiness she can't explain why. Mai went down stairs to her Jacuzzi and sat there for a few minutes (She has her bikini on). Mai told one of her maids to insist that Len would go to the Jacuzzi. Len walked in with his shorts only. Mai turned around until she knew Len got in.

"Ne…. Len how about you stay overnight here tomorrow after classes" Mai suggest

Len was shock but nodded in agreement


End file.
